


It Almost Happened

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Seto needs a plus one for a dinner party. Joey isn't interested in going, but agrees to anyway. It might just have saved Seto's life.(Please note this has a description of someone being roofied. While there is no sexual assault in this story, it does reference it. Please beware!)





	It Almost Happened

“You are joking.” Joey said angrily.

“I wish I was, but unfortunately for us both, I’m not.” Seto replied coldly.

“Money-bags, you are asking me to take off from work.” Joey started angrily.

“Time you will be compensated for.” Seto cut in evenly.

“Drive to a completely different city.” Joey continued.

“Which Kaiba Corp will pay for and/or drive you.” Seto butt in.

“To go to a fancy as fuck dinner party because Mokuba is not able to make it...as your plus one.” Joey finished.

“Believe me, Wheeler, if you think I am giddy about this situation either, you are dead wrong. But I don’t have a lot of say.” Seto growled as he rubbed his eyes and Joey crossed his arms.

“What about Yugi? Why can’t he go instead?” Joey demanded.

“I already tried that, but he is not sponsored by Kaiba Corp and there’s not enough time to set him up.” Seto explained.

“Why not go by yourself?” Joey pushed.

“I would if I could, but a plus one is mandatory. Listen, Wheeler, I wouldn’t be asking if I had literally any other option, but I don’t. So yes or no?” Seto demanded angrily.

Joey huffed and looked away. He had these stupid fancy parties and hated dressing up like some sort of monkey for them, but going did mean he got to eat all the fancy food.

“Fine, but I can’t stay overnight.” Joey said finally and Seto sighed.

“That’s fine. Just be ready to leave Friday morning. I will have our tailor make you a suit and so help me god if you make a fool out of me, Mutt, I swear I will skin you alive.” Seto growled and Joey rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Money-bags.” Joey said holding out his hand.

With a final handshake, they were ready and Seto could only pray this went well.

 

A month later, Seto sighed as he entered the ballroom and looked around. Everyone and anyone who was anyone was there. From super models to movie stars, they all came for this one night to make connections, hook up and just see what was new in the industry. Glancing over his shoulder, he did have to admit that Wheeler looked rather presentable for once. His hair was slicked back and his simple black and white tuxedo with a red tie looked amazing. Wheeler idly pulled at the collar, but didn’t say a word and continued to follow Seto around as he greeted everyone and made his way to their table.

Seto passed a mirror and eyed himself as well. A simple white tux with a blue tie looked amazing on him and he knew it, as did everyone else. It was nights like these he could really shine. Leading Wheeler to their seats, he scowled in disgust when he saw who was already sitting at their table.

“Oh Seto-dear!” a female voice cooed.

“Seto-dear?” Joey muttered to him, quietly.

“Ms Sterling. Nice to see you again.” Seto said simply as they walked up to the table.

Jasmine Sterling was a young heiress from America and one Seto hated dealing with. Her overly fake voice, almost orange fake tan and bright, blond hair made her look like a cartoon character in his opinion. It didn’t help that she insisted on wearing a very low cut blue dress with a high slit up the side, dripping in diamonds and other jewelry that was probably more expensive than anything here.

“Oh, Seto-dear, who’s your friend!” she asked, her voice almost squeaky as she eyed Joey like a shark in front of  a bucket of fresh meat.

“Ms Sterling, this is Joey Wheeler, one of the duelist in my sponsorship program. Mr. Wheeler, this is Ms Sterling.” he introduced politely.

Jasmine held out a hand and Joey glanced to Seto with a raised eyebrow that clearly said ‘you’re fucking joking’ before bending down and kissing it. She squealed in delight while Joey tried not to make a face.

“Nice to meet you, miss.” he said pleasantly. 

“And a pleasure to meet you as well. Maybe later we can become...better acquainted.” she said with a wink, her voice overly flirty.

Joey blinked at her, eyes wide before glancing at Seto. The man coughed as they sat down.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Wheeler and I are not staying in the hotel this year. We are leaving as soon as the ceremony is over.” Seto said smoothly.

The woman’s face dropped and for a second, she was glaring daggers at Seto before she perked up again.

“Well, maybe I can convince you both to stay! You can stay in my room if you want.” she cooed, touching Seto’s arm, who quickly pulled away.

“Like I said, we will be leaving as soon as the ceremony is over.” Seto said firmly.

Joey was eying the two and had clearly decided to stay out of it. He was obviously uncomfortable based on his fidgeting. Seto decided he was just going to ignore Jasmine and turned away from her to talk to another person sitting next to Joey. At some point, a glass of wine was placed next to Seto’s plate and he took a sip before making a face. The taste was awful and he quickly put it back down.

However, as time passed, Seto started to feel odd. He felt very flushed and the room started to spin a bit. Wondering if he was coming down with something, he excused himself and walked towards the restroom, but right before he got there, the world began to tilt and he pressed a hand to the wall while covering his mouth at the same time. God, he felt like he was going to be sick. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to calm his rolling stomach.

“Oh dear, looks like someone isn’t feeling well.” a cooing voice said.

His arm was grabbed and wrapped around someone’s shoulders before they started to drag him away. He vaguely realized they were heading towards the elevators and tried to protest. That didn’t make any sense, he didn’t have a room in the hotel this year. He tried to pull away when they ignored him, but it was like he had no strength. Vaguely, he heard the ceremony starting and wondered if anyone noticed he was gone. A bing caught his attention and he found himself pressed up against a wall, a warm body pressing up against him, lips slamming against his. 

He wanted to pull away, he didn’t like this, didn’t want this, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped between the wall and this person, who chuckled at him as if he were funny. Everything was so blurry, but he could see yellow, orange and blue mixing together. The room started to move and he whined.

“Poor baby. Don’t worry, honey. I’ll make it all better.” the voice cooed again.

The room stopped and he was dragged out before being pushed into another room. He stumbled back and his back hit something plush and soft. He lay there for a moment, world spinning violently, before he felt a weight on top of him. He tried to push back, push them off, but he had no strength left.

“That’s it, just give up.” the voice said mockingly.

Seto’s mind started to drift then, slipping into a dark place where there was no light. He knew something was wrong, but couldn’t save himself from whatever was coming. He braced himself when he heard a suddenly crash, yelling, screaming and then he was being carried. The last thing he saw was a flash of red before he slipped under.

 

Seto woke up in his bed at home and stared blankly at the ceiling. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and Mokuba was asleep in the bed next to him. His mind screamed that something was off about this whole thing and he slowly sat up. Mokuba stirred and their eyes met.

“Seto, how are you feeling?” Mokuba asked worriedly.

“Like shit...what happened?” he asked running a hand through his hair.

“You got sick last night. Apparently, really bad food poisoning, according to Joey at least.” Mokuba said rubbing his eye.

“Food poisoning?” he asked confused.

But he hadn’t eaten anything last night. The food wasn’t being served until the ceremony was over. His memory was foggy at best, but he knew for a fact he hadn’t eaten anything.

“Wheeler brought me home?” Seto questioned.

“Yeah, he seemed really upset too, so I asked him to stay the night. You were really out of it, Seto. I was worried you were having an allergic reaction to something.” Mokuba admitted.

Nothing made any sense. Something was off here. It was then there was a knock at the door and Joey popped his head in.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Joey said as he stepped in.

His still wore his tuxedo pants and white shirt, but the tie was missing and the sleeves were rolled up. His hair was a mess as well and Seto stared at bit because he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Mokuba, can I talk to Wheeler real fast?” Seto asked and Mokuba gave him a funny look.

“Um sure. Yeah, let me get you some breakfast.” Mokuba said climbing out of the bed.

Joey watched him leave and closed the door behind him before walking over to sit in a chair nearby. A quick glance told Seto it was almost noon and he frowned.

“I thought you had work today?” Seto asked and Joey shrugged.

“Something more important came up. How are you feeling?” Joey asked nervously.

“Like shit, but I’ll live…” Seto trailed off and eyed Joey.

“What happened, Wheeler?” Seto demanded and Joey blinked.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean I’ve had food poisoning before and I know what that feels like. This isn’t it, so spill. What the fuck happened last night?” Seto demanded.

Joey stared at him and there was something so...dark in his eyes. Like he wanted to keep Seto from knowing and that just made him angry. He was about to start yelling when Joey spoke.

“You were roofied.” he whispered.

Seto’s mind went blank. What the hell had Wheeler just said? Seto just stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“I’m sorry, but what the fuck did you just say?” Seto hissed.

“You were roofied by that bitch Jasmine.” Joey replied and Seto just continued to stare.

“When you got up from the table, you looked really flushed. I followed you to make sure you were ok, but someone got in my way. When I found you again, Jasmine was holding you up in the elevator and closed the door in my face. I saw what floor she got off at and ran up the stairs.” Joey paused and Seto felt bile start to come up. 

He stumbled out of bed and to his master bathroom, where he leaned over the toilet and vomited until he had nothing left in his stomach. Joey sat next to him, rubbing his back, but stared in the other direction, like he was giving Seto his privacy. Suddenly, the imagines that he had been seeing in his head made too much sense. His body shivered and shook, his mind unable to grasp that he could have been...was almost…

“She didn’t get the chance. I kicked in the door and carried you out. Told her if she tried anything, I would toss her down the stairs myself and make it look like an accident. When I got to the parking garage, I called the hotel security and told them she had drugs in her room. Last I heard, she was arrested for having like four pounds of heroin.” Joey explained and Seto shuttered.

“I told Mokuba you got food poisoning because I wasn’t sure what else to say.” Joey trailed off and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I didn’t even see the glass until you had already drank from it.” Joey admitted.

Seto wanted to scream, to yell that Jasmine was going to pay dearly for this, but what could he do? She was just as rich and powerful as he was. If he tried anything, people would want to know what the sudden hostility was for. God, what if someone saw them? What if someone saw him? They were think he got drunk off his ass. He would be a laughingstock. The very thought was enough to nearly make him sick again. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I did find out that Jasmine has been banned from that hotel for life. And when I took you home, I went out the backway and no one saw us. Your driver stayed behind to see if anyone noticed we left.” Joey said softly and Seto just closed his eyes.

“Just...stop talking.” he said.

Joey nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling. Seto sat there too, trying to wrap his mind around what he had been told before he let out a breath.

“Thank you, Joey.” he whispered and Joey gave a jerky nod.

“No one deserves that. No one.” Joey replied.

Seto waited for a moment more before finally getting to his feet. Joey watched him get up and wash his face and mouth before helping him back to bed. He noted he was wearing his favorite blue sleep pants and wondered if Mokuba had changed him. The thought that Joey might have helped suddenly popped into his mind and he flushed. There was a knock at the door and Joey helped Mokuba carry in a tray of food. At first, Seto didn’t want to eat it, the idea of food in his stomach made him almost vomit, but when Mokuba shot him a concerned look, he mentally sighed and started piling on some food on to a plate.

“Well, I did my good deed for the month. Time for me to head home.” Joey said as the quiet stretched on.

He got up and stretched, popping his back before patting Mokuba on the head.

“Get some rest, Money-bags. And you, Mokuba, make sure he keeps eating, he will need it.” Joey said and Mokuba smiled.

“I’ll walk you out.” Mokuba said and with that, they both left.

Left Seto alone with his thoughts and Seto swallowed the food in his mouth harshly. The food tasted bland and usually he would be pissed about it, but right now, it was perfect. He didn’t want to taste anything, he just wanted to put food into his stomach and move on. When he was about halfway done, Mokuba came back and sat on the bed with him, fidgeting.

“Mokuba?” he questioned and Mokuba sighed.

“Joey was really scared. He sat by your bedside all night.” he said nodding to the chair.

Now that he mentioned it, the chair was too close to the bed. How had Seto not noticed that?

“I told him you had food poisoning before and that you would be fine, but he refused to leave. I couldn’t even get him to change. He had only left your side a few minutes before you woke up.” Mokuba stopped and looked at Seto.

“If you let him get away, you’re an idiot, Seto. I know you’re scared, but he is too and I think you guys need each other more than you ever knew.” Mokuba finished.

“It’s not that simple.” Seto replied softly.

It was an argument they had too often, but Seto found his voice had a little less conviction than it had before.

“Damn it Seto! Think about this for longer than a second! Joey cares about you!” Mokuba snapped.

“I know!” he roared, startling them both before he looked away.

“I know, but I can’t even keep us safe. How can I keep him safe?” Seto asked.

Neither of them hadan answer and in the end, Mokuba just laid back down and stared at the ceiling with a frown.

“Maybe, you don’t need to?” he said after some time.

Seto shot him a look and they both sighed. Seto laid back down on the bed and the brothers soon fell asleep.


End file.
